Hyrtel
: "Poison Savior,Cosmo Scorpius (Unicorn Drill)!" Hyrtel is Cosmo Scorpius, the Orange Ranger of the Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue. Character History Hyrtel is a cool, mysterious man with a scorpion-like tail that can conjure a poison in its stinger to poison his targets, organic and robot alike. He is from Planet Needle in the Scorpius System. Following his brother's betrayal of their planet, Hyrtel spent the rest of his life searching for him until he was scouted by Ladon as the first Cosmo Rescue Ranger, Cosmo Scorpius. Ever since that day, he spied on Gravastar for the Rebellion until he exposed his cover on Earth to save Dipper and Jona. At one point, he was a witness to the death of Doctor Anton's good-half and was accused of murder by Orudo before he cleared up the misunderstanding. During his final battle with Gryule, Hyrtel injected himself with own venom to use their people's Antares technique to boost his strength while depleting his life. Fortunately, Gryule extracted the poison from Hyrtel's body after being defeated by him. When Orudo is kidnapped by none other than a still alive Doctor Anton, who is later revealed to be his evil-half in a robotic body, Hyrtel destroys the mind control chip within Orudo's body, freeing him on behalf of Good Doctor Anton's spirit. After Darkstar is defeated, Hyrtel is promoted as a new commander of the Cosmo Rescue Rangers. Cosmo Scorpius Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Scorpius Sphere *Cosmo Buckle *Star Blaster *Constellation Weapon **Scorpius Spear **Taurus Axe (episode 21) **Aquila Shot (episode 46) **Dorado Slasher (episode 46) *Dragon Cane (episode 46) Mecha *Scorpius Voyager Attacks *'Antares Crush': Cosmo Scorpius performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Cosmo Scorpius performs a powerful blast attack with the Star Blaster alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Hendecagon All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. **'Super All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Cosmo Rescue Rangers. *'Antares Impact': Cosmo Scorpius performs a powerful slash attack with the Scorpius Spear. *'All-Star Impact': Cosmo Scorpius performs a supercharged energy attack with the Scorpius Spear alongside his fellow Cosmo Rescue Rangers. - Unicorn Drill= Sasori Orange Unicorn Drill is Cosmo Scorpius' power-up granted by the Unicorn Sphere which arms him with the Unicorn Drill. Arsenal *Cosmo Spheres **Scorpius Sphere **Unicorn Sphere *Star Blaster Attacks *'Unicorn Antares': Cosmo Scorpius channels the powers of the Scorpius and Uniorn Spheres into the Unicorn Drill and performs a powerful energy drill attack. }} Ranger Key The Cosmo Scorpius Key is a Cosmo Rescue Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Cosmo Rescue Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, into Cosmo Scorpius. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Hyrtel is portrayed by Thomas C. Baker See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Cosmo Rescue Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Constellations Category:Space Category:Cosmo Rescue Rangers Category:2020 Category:Heroes Category:PR Heroes Category:Male Ranger